This invention relates generally to a windshield wiper blade assembly and more particularly to an assembly wherein the flexible blade is readily removed from the supporting structure for replacement, and the blade rocks or tilts for a better squeegee action in both directions against the windshield. For reasons of style, for better streamlining and more efficient fuel consumption, windshields for moving vehicles are fabricated with curved surfaces. Increased complexity in the design of windshield wiper blade assemblies has been the result in order to provide uniform pressure of the flexible blade against the curved surfaces so as to provide effective wiping. It is also desirable to make the blade readily replaceable without the need to replace or remove the mounting superstructure. This has resulted in complications in the design of joints between the superstructure and the blade as well as between elements of the superstructure.
Generally speaking, in the prior art, the blade assembly does not tilt or rock freely relative to the windshield as it makes its sweeping motions, such that tilting is only achieved by flexure of the rubber wiper blade. In practice, such tilting or rocking occurs only in one direction and the wiping action is not equally effective in both directions. Additionally, flexure of the rubber blade as it passes over the changing contours of a curved windshield produces stress points where the superstructure joins to the rubber blade.
What is needed is a windshield wiper blade assembly which allows the wiper blade to rock in both directions during wiping and also permits quick removal and replacement of wiper blades. A simple construction and operation without undue stress on the rubber components is also desirable.